gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Darry
House Darry is an extinct vassal house that held fealty to House Tully of Riverrun. History During Robert's Rebellion, Ser Willem Darry smuggled Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen away from Dragonstone across the Narrow Sea following the Sack of King's Landing."Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore)" Members *Lord {Raymun Darry}, killed by Ser Gregor Clegane during the Battle at the Mummer's Ford. *Ser {Willem Darry}, a knight loyal to House Targaryen. Died of old age. *Ser {Jonothor Darry}, a member of the Kingsguard of Aerys II Targaryen. Killed during Robert's Rebellion. Brother of Willem. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Darry is a noble house of Andal origin seated at Castle Darry in the Riverlands. Their sigil is a black plowman on a brown field. Historically, they had been one of the more prominent and powerful houses of the Trident, until the fall of House Targaryen. Since the War of Conquest, they have been noted Targaryen loyalists, supporting Daeron II Targaryen over Daemon Blackfyre during the Blackfyre Rebellion. A knight known as the Demon of Darry became Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. House Darry fought on the Targaryen side during Robert's Rebellion. Their Tully overlords were among the leading rebel families, but the Riverlands Houses were heavily divided in the war. Ser Jonothor Darry was a member of the Mad King's Kingsguard, and perished at the Battle of the Trident. Following the war, the Darrys lost half of their lands, most of their wealth, and almost all of their power. At Daenerys's wedding to Khal Drogo, Viserys muses that the Darrys are among the major remaining Targaryen loyalists they can count on if they invade the Seven Kingdoms. During the march south following Ned Stark's elevation to Hand of the King, the royal party stays at Castle Darry, much to the chagrin of Lord Raymun Darry, who had lost three brothers at the Trident. After Gregor Clegane begins raiding the Riverlands, Lord Raymun is among the delegation sent by Lord Hoster Tully to demand justice from the Iron Throne and it is him who identifies the Mountain as the leader of the "brigands". Lord Raymun joins the host led by Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr, but is killed by the Mountain in the Battle at the Mummer's Ford. Castle Darry is later occupied by Lannister forces. Raymun's son Lyman, a boy of eight years, becomes the new Lord of Darry and is present at Riverrun following the Battle of the Camps and proclaims Robb Stark as the King in the North. Castle Darry is later liberated when Robb gives the Riverlords leave to reclaim their seats, but only for a fortnight, as Gregor Clegane descends upon Castle Darry and puts all occupants to the sword, among them Lord Lyman himself, thus extinguishing House Darry. The sole male survivor of House Darry is a bastard cousin of Lord Lyman. Several female-line descendants also exist, among them several Freys, leading to bickering about who the Lannisters should award the remaining Darry lands. Known members *Ser {Raymun Darry}, Lord of Darry. Slain at the Mummer's Ford. **{Lyman Darry}, his son and heir. Slain at the Sack of Darry. *Ser Raymun's three elder brothers, who died during the Battle of the Trident. With unspecified familiar relationship to the main branch of the house there are also: *Ser {Willem Darry}, master-at-arms of the Red Keep before Robert's Rebellion. He departed to Dragonstone with Queen Rhaella Targaryen and Prince Viserys, and later fled with Viserys and Princess Daenerys to Braavos. Died in Braavos from illness. *Ser {Jonothor Darry}, a knight of King Aerys II Targaryen's Kingsguard. Brother to Ser Willem. Died at the Trident. *Lady Mariya Darry, wife of Merrett Frey, the ninth son of Lord Walder Frey. Mother to Amerei, Fat Walda, Marissa and "Little" Walder. *Lady Jeyne Darry, Mariya's younger sister. Married to Ser Cleos Frey. Mother to Tywin and Willem. *An unnamed bastard cousin. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Darry fr:Maison Darry es:Casa Darry it:Casa Darry pl:Ród Darry nl:Huis Darring ru:Дарри zh:戴瑞家族 Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses Category:Extinct houses Category:House Darry